Ses yeux
by newin38
Summary: Lorsque ses yeux rencontrent les miens... One-shot sur le couple Bellamione


**Bonjour à toutes et à tous voici un one-shot que j'ai écrit sur le couple Bellamione. J'espère qu'il vous plaira mais si ce n'est pas le cas n'hésitez pas à me le dire ( vous pouvez aussi me le dire si il vous a plu ^^ )**

**Bonne lecture.**

Ses yeux rencontrent les miens et soudain c'est comme si la terre s'arrêtait de tourner.

Elle est pourtant mon bourreau mais sa main vient tendrement toucher mes boucles brunes avec une tendresse que je n'aurais jamais pu soupçonner…

Je retiens mon souffle, ne sachant pas si c'est une ruse pour mieux me torturer à nouveau mais bizarrement j'ai envie de croire que cette femme, que tout le monde dit folle, dispose encore de sentiments humains.

Elle semble se rapprocher et je sens son corps trembler, sa respiration devenir plus rapide alors que nos yeux ne se quittent plus.

Sa poitrine se soulève de plus en plus vite et je me surprends à avoir envie de retirer cette robe qui m'empêche de rencontrer sa peau pour que nos corps n'en forment plus qu'un.

Elle semble lire dans mes pensées puisque son sourire s'agrandit, son esprit acceptant ce que je veux lui faire d'un hochement de tête.

Sans lâcher son regard, mes mains s'avancent doucement vers son dos afin de descendre progressivement la fermeture éclair qui maintient sa robe bustier noire. Je fais attention à ne pas faire de mouvement brusque, son poignard étant toujours fermement tenu dans sa main gauche.

Une fois la fermeture dézippée entièrement, mes mains reviennent sur l'avant de la robe pour l'aider à retirer totalement sa tenue. Elle me laisse faire tranquillement ce qui me permet d'admirer sa beauté froide et élégante.

Ses sous-vêtements, noirs eux aussi, viennent rejoindre la robe, échouée sur le sol du manoir Malefoy. Et soudain, je prends conscience que moi, Hermione Granger, une sang-de-bourbe ( d'après mon bourreau ), je vois pour la première fois nue Bellatrix Lestrange, l'une des plus fidèles Mangemorts de Voldemort.

L'absurdité de la situation me saute aux yeux mais je n'ai guère le temps d'y penser puisque ses mains se sont mises à me déshabiller. Je me recentre donc sur ces activités et décide de mettre de côté mon esprit rationnel.

Ses mains sont froides mais son regard brûlant me réchauffe de l'intérieur.

Contrairement à moi, ses gestes sont précis et rapides et j'en viens à me demander si c'est bien la première fois qu'elle s'adonne à des activités saphiques.

A mon tour, me voici dévêtue et l'image que je renvoie semble lui plaire si j'en crois le grondement appréciateur qui sort de sa gorge.

Une nouvelle fois, ses yeux rencontrent les miens et le désir que je peux lire en eux me donnent la chair de poule.

Une seconde plus tard, ses lèvres sont sur les miennes dans un baiser fougueux et puissant. Sa main lâche le poignard pour venir appuyer au maximum ses lèvres contre les miennes tandis que son autre main se pose en bas de mon dos pour rapprocher nos deux corps.

Un gémissement m'échappe lorsque nos poitrines se rencontrent et rapidement mes mains partent à la découverte de ce corps si parfait.

Nos lèvres se lâchent le temps de reprendre notre souffle et elle en profite pour me pousser sur le fauteuil en cuir vert présent dans le salon.

Elle me domine de sa hauteur et alors que nos langues repartent dans un ballet endiablé, je sens sa main droite venir se poser sur mon sexe déjà rendu humide par ses baisers.

Elle trouve sans problème l'entrée de mon intimité et y glisse deux doigts. Ils ne restent pas longtemps immobiles puisque je sens son désir de me faire jouir vite et fort, raison pour laquelle elle se met en quête de mon point g.

Son sourire carnassier devient victorieux lorsque qu'une plainte salvatrice m'échappe au moment où ses doigts entrent en contact avec cette zone magique.

Je sens immédiatement mon vagin se remplir de cyprine provoquant son appréciation. Je l'entends me murmurer à l'oreille :

« Femme fontaine ? J'adore »

Elle introduit alors un troisième doigt pour venir titiller mon intimité et malgré les efforts que je réalise pour faire durer le plaisir, un premier orgasme ne tarde pas à arriver.

J'explose alors dans un râle mais elle semble vouloir voir jusqu'où je peux aller et ne stoppe donc pas ses mouvements de va-et-vient.

Un deuxième puis un troisième orgasme me submergent mais je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises quand ma jolie sorcière invoque un gode-ceinture directement sur elle pour ne pas perdre de temps.

Je lui murmure alors :

« Objet moldu ? J'adore »

Son sourire devient faussement réprobateur tandis qu'elle me pénètre d'abord doucement avant d'imposer un rythme de plus en plus rapide. Ses mains ne sont pas en reste puisque l'une d'elle joue avec mes tétons en les pinçant à tour de rôle tandis que l'autre effectue des mouvements de rotations sur mon clitoris.

Le plaisir est tellement fort que je ne me rappelle plus le nombre de fois où je jouis, imbibant ainsi le fauteuil avec ma cyprine et inondant la pièce de gémissements et cris appréciateurs.

Après un ultime orgasme, elle fait disparaître d'un coup de baguette le gode-ceinture et transforme le fauteuil en un canapé suffisamment large pour servir également de lit.

Elle m'accueille dans ses bras et malgré ce que nous venons de vivre, sa tendresse me laisse toujours autant perplexe.

Ses yeux rencontrent une dernière fois les miens dans une promesse silencieuse de retrouvailles tandis que d'un mouvement, elle se rhabille et transplane hors du manoir Malfoy.


End file.
